


Way Back When

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FTL AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was 8 years-old, Emma made a promise to Regina when they became friends. Circumstances tore them apart, and more than 15 years later, they unwittingly find themselves on opposing sides of a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a promise that I made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's how this wound up becoming a thing. This is all from a post on tumblr, so a link will be on my profile if you want to check it out.
> 
> Mysweetcupoftea posted this adorable artwork [which is also the art featured below] and then coalitiongirl wrote some amazing tags which inspired me, and I asked them both for permission to make a fic out of it, they said yes, and voila!
> 
> And as for the title of this fic, it's the title from the song Way Back When by Grizfolk, which also helped to inspire this story.
> 
> Also minor warning for Cora being...well, Cora.
> 
> Now without further ado, let's get this started!

By [mysweetcupoftea](http://mysweetcupoftea.tumblr.com/post/113263144411/mysweetcupoftea-youre-the-queen-and-im-the)

* * *

 

"Now remember Regina, you need to make a good impression, we  _need_  this alliance, do you understand?"

Little Regina nodded, sitting still as her mother fussed over the light blue dress she was wearing, and making sure any errant hairs were put in place. She quickly glanced at daddy, and saw him give her a reassuring smile. They were on a carriage on their way to King Leopold's castle, the adults would do politics with the neighbouring royals, something that sounded downright boring to eight year-old Regina.

Thankfully, Leopold had a grandchild that she supposedly would get to spend time with. She hope she wasn't annoying. Regina hated annoying princesses.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived, they were ushered into a grand hall. They bowed to King Leopold, who looked very old and wrinkly in Regina's opinion. Of course, no one asked her, and her mother would skin her alive if she voiced her opinions, so she kept her mouth shut and stood between her parents like a good little princess.

"Introducing Princess Snow, Prince David, and Princess Emma," the herald announced. A beautiful couple came out, and Regina nearly gasped. They looked perfect. Like a true princess and and prince would look like in one of the many storybooks her daddy would read to her before bed time. They were a bit younger than her parents, and their clothes were divine. She was in an apt snow white dress, with her black hair neatly coiffed, decorated with flowers. He looked very elegant, the fancy princely clothes adorned with some steel armour and a glinting sword hilt by his side. They smiled at Regina's parents and bowed their heads in respect.

As the visiting party, Regina's family had to bow and curtsy. Once they were standing again, Regina frowned. The herald announced 3 people, so why...

Suddenly a resounding crash was heard, followed by a loud yelp, and Regina could've sworn she heard a chicken cluck before the door that the Prince and Princess had just come through banged open and a girl about Regina's age burst through, nearly skidding on the highly polished floors.

"Sorry I'm late!" The Prince and Princess just chuckled, shaking their heads as if this sort of thing always happened. Even the King looked entertained. The girl then turned to Regina and her parents and curtsied. "My apologies your Graces."

Regina's mother let out a laugh - one she knew was very fake and only for politeness' sake - and said, "It's not a trouble at all your Highness, I'm certain you were very busy. Now, shall we get on with business?"

The adults agreed, leaving Regina and the other young princess to their devices. They walked out of the throne room in silence until the princess asked, "What's your name?"

"Regina, your Highness," she answered politely.

Emma scrunched up her nose. "You don't have to call me that, just call me Emma! Now come on, it's a pretty day, so let's go outside!"

Regina barely had time to get a word out before she felt her arm being tugged by the princess. Seeing that she had no choice in the matter, she resigned herself to follow her.

Despite her original misgivings, Emma was quite a fun play date. They had chased each other around in the gardens, rolled through a field of grass, and picked flowers to fashion into their own flower crowns, which they added to the already present silver crowns resting on their heads.

When it was time to leave though, all of Regina's excitement vanished when she saw her mother. To anyone else, it might seem as though Cora had no reaction to seeing her young daughter, but the young princess knew from experience, she was in very big trouble, or as Cook would say - when she thought Regina wasn't listening - she was in deep shit.

And indeed, when they left the palace, Queen Cora unleashed her fury as soon as they were in their carriage, grabbing Regina's wrist before she could sit down. "What sort of abomination is that White child? Honestly Regina, you are a princess, and will one day be Queen! Heavens forbid that someone sees you looking like filth, they might think their future Queen likes to hang around with the common drabble! Is that the kind of image you want to have for yourself?"

"No, mother," Regina mumbled, having been well-educated on what she was supposed to say. The squeeze to the already tight grip on her wrist made her flinch, and also warned her that she had messed up in her response.

"Speak up Regina. Queens don't mumble, and they certainly don't make mistakes. Now, you'll spend the entire ride standing, lest you want to clean the carriage's upholstery when we get home?"

Regina parroted the same answer as before, though this time louder. It was more satisfactory for her mother and she let go of her daughter's wrist, which was now red from the pressure.

"Corazon, perhaps you shouldn't be so harsh on Regina, she is only a child-" her father attempted to pacify his wife.

But Cora was having none of it. "Honestly Henry, it's a wonder you were able to rule the kingdom before I came along. Didn't your educators teach you anything when you were young? These kinds of lessons need to be instilled on them young. If you give her leeway now, Regina will keep frolicking around like she's the help well into her adult years. And then can you imagine the gossip? We'd be considered a joke of a kingdom! Others would think we were idiots! So please, let me reprimand my daughter without you undermining my authority. And speak English, you have no need to decorate your sentences with such frivolities."

Henry could say nothing in response, so with a small apologetic smile and a comforting wink for Regina, he settled on his seat beside Cora, while Regina had to hang on for dear life without anything really to help her keep her balance. She toppled over and collapsed into the seats and her parents' legs again and again throughout that ride, and in Regina's mind, this could have all been avoided if she hadn't let Princess Emma have her way. It was  _her_  fault.

* * *

It would be a month before Regina would once again find herself heading to the White kingdom with her parents in tow. Her anger had festered in that time, and she was very, very angry at Emma.

They went through the same motions as before, though this time, Emma was with them from the get go, dressed impeccably in a blue skirt, and a white shirt with poofy red sleeves and a red sash around her waist that tied into a red bow behind her. Her hair was in pigtails, though quite a few short strands were loose and fell into her face. She gave Regina an enthusiastic wave that she was prepared to ignore if it wasn't for the subtle - but not gentle at all - nudge she received from her mother at the lack of response.

"So, shall we get down to business?" Cora asked in a fake and chipper voice, clapping her hands together gleefully as if they were all going for tea.

Snow White smiled vibrantly at Cora, naively not noticing Cora's facetiousness. "Certainly! The princesses can go and have their fun and we'll get started. Have fun you two!"

And with that, the two young girls were dismissed, and Emma was ecstatic. She didn't have many friends to play with, so she enjoyed getting to hang out with Regina. "Come on, I have something to show you!"

Regina was ready to let out a scathing remark, but then she remembered her mother's constant warnings. If she angered the other princess, she might tell her parents, and in turn they might cancel whatever agreement they were planning on, which would end badly for everyone.  _Especially_  Regina.

So, with a heavy sigh, she followed the princess, pleasantly surprised when they weren't heading outside, but rather to a room.

"Look what I got!" Emma exclaimed, holding up a wooden sword, having pulled it out of a simple leather sword belt.

Regina made a face. "Why would you want a sword?"

Emma pouted for a moment as she thought, before a wide grin spilled onto her face. "To protect people!"

"That's silly, you're a princess. You have guards to protect you," Regina explained, crossing her arms with a huff over her pretty purple dress, white gloved hands resting at opposite elbows, certain that her logic would showcase the problem in Emma's idea.

But Emma didn't think it would be a problem at all. Picking up a shield made from the same material, she got into a pose, swinging her sword at an invisible attacker. "But if I have my sword and I train enough, I can become a knight, and I wouldn't need guards to protect me! Don't you want to be able to protect yourself?"

Regina sighed. She saw an apple on a bowl nearby, so she grabbed it, since she hadn't eaten anything on the journey and she was quite hungry. Flopping onto the carpet by Emma, she explained, using words her mother had once said, "If I'm going to be a Queen, I can't exactly be mucking around like that. I need to be poised and refined. So I'll let my knights protect me."

Emma once again got pensive, and then brightened as an idea formed in her head. "I can be your knight and protect you!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous. You're a princess of another kingdom, why would you become a knight for me?"

With a shrug, Emma simply said, "Maybe we got married and I'm protecting you."

Regina let out a giggle. At the very least, Emma had a wild imagination. "That's not how it works. A queen needs to have a king, two queens can't be ruling!"

Emma frowned. "Yes they can. My aunt Ingrid married a woman, and she's a queen. They're both queens"

"Oh," Regina simply said, until she came up with another reason. "But we don't even like each other!"

It had become a sort of game for Regina, trying to prove Emma wrong. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to win so badly, but it probably had something to do with her getting into trouble for the last time that she had visited Emma.

"What? I like you...don't you like me?" Emma asked, eyes wide.

"Of course I don't," Regina scoffed haughtily, looking away to the apple.

Emma's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Why?"

"Because you got me in trouble! You made me get all dirty and mother hated that, she said that proper princesses who hoped to one day become queens never rolled around like that, so you probably did it on purpose to make fun of me!"

"No! I swear I didn't Regina, my parents never minded, they encourage me to have my freedom..." Emma responded in a rush. "But I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, I was only looking for you to be my friend, and since I don't have many of those, I got a bit excited."

Regina looked up at the other princess. She looked so apologetic, so she offered her a warm smile. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I was mad at you."

Emma's smile could have lit up the entire kingdom and put all candle-makers out of business. "It's okay, so what do you say? You become the Queen, and I'll be your Knight, protecting you from anything and everything, forever?"

"You promise?" Regina asked with a smile, holding out her hand in a fist, leaving only the pinky outstretched.

Emma sheathed her sword and gladly wrapped her own pinky around Regina's. "Pinky promise. Forever."

* * *

From that moment forward, Emma and Regina were inseparable. They spent their time talking plenty, getting to know one another by asking questions, playing games, doing regular things that princesses would do. For the next two years, Emma would always meet her with her wooden sword, and make sure to give Regina a deep bow and walk in front of her just in case there were any enemies around.

Regina giggled and always gave Emma a kiss on her cheek as a 'thank you' for protecting her. One day, near the end of their time together, Emma turned her head just as Regina was about to kiss her cheek, and they accidentally kissed on the mouth. They both blushed furiously, and didn't mention it again, especially since it was time to leave and Cora didn't like to wait.

"I'll see you again soon?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded and bowed deeply. "Of course my Queen."

Being called Emma's Queen made Regina blush even more. "Very well then, my Knight, I will expect to see you soon."

Although they didn't know, that would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time.

* * *

Regina was once more in a carriage headed to the White kingdom, and she could hardly contain her excitement. So much so, that Cora noticed it, and asked, with a bit of disdain in her voice. "And what are you so excited about?"

"I'm going to see Emma!" Regina simply responded.

Cora made a tch noise, and shook her head. "Oh, you actually won't, she and her parents are out on a trip. It'll just be us and King Leopold."

Regina managed to contain her disappointment, and she wished her father had travelled with them so he could offer her some comfort. But alas, he had a few important meetings, and his health had been deteriorating a bit lately, so he wasn't up for the long ride.

For Cora though, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Regina shook herself out of her reverie. Now was not the time to reminisce. Now she had an army of renegades trying to overthrow her kingdom to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was part 1!
> 
> This is gonna have 2 more parts, which are nearly finished, so they'll be posted one each day, for the next two days.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	2. We go wherever our minds will take us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Let's get going.
> 
> Also I'd recommend people to find a diagram for armour parts if you want to follow along for a scene near the end.

"Emma, wake up!" someone harshly whispered, rousing her from sleep. It was Mulan, already wearing her armour. "Red's getting ready to debrief."

The now 24 years-old woman got up in a rush after having nearly fallen off her bed in surprise. She couldn't believe she had slept in. Usually the sounds around her would wake up on time, as they always did. She had become a light sleeper due to circumstances, but she'd been having a dream, or rather, replaying a memory. A memory from before everything had gone south, a time when a little princess had made a promise to protect a future queen.

Once awake, she thought back to when she found out that everything had changed.

* * *

Arendelle was wonderful in the summer, and little Emma loved to visit her cousins Elsa and Anna, but she was getting homesick, and she wanted to go home. It had been an awfully long time that they had been away, and Regina was bound to have visited her home by now, and not found her there. Would she think that Emma had abandoned her? Or broken her promise?

So with a determined face, she marched to her parents' bedroom to demand answers. Opening the door, her resolve faded as she saw her mother crying in her father's arms.

"Mommy! What's wrong?" Emma exclaimed, running up to her mother.

"Oh Emma, something terrible has happened."

It was then that she found out that she no longer had a grandfather, or a home. He had apparently been murdered, and his last act was to be coerced to decreeing that someone else inherited the kingdom. And the new monarch's first action was to banish the remaining Whites.

"Who would do such a thing?" Emma asked, appalled.

"We don't know, we're trying to get answers," her father explained.

* * *

It would turn out that Snow and David did know, but they didn't want to upset Emma by telling her that Cora, Regina's mother, had done such a horrible deed. So they kept quiet and began to think about their new life in Arendelle. Luckily Ingrid had a very large castle, so they were invited to live there. Since she was so young, all Emma knew was that the White Kingdom was no more, and that it had now become the Dark Kingdom.

By the time Emma was 16, it had long been decided - by her parents and countless other people - that, as soon as she was of age, she would take back her kingdom by any means necessary. Everyone was counting on her.

So she had been training with her father and Arendelle's guards, but she still had a while to go. So she continued to train and build her strengths. However, fate had another plan for her. One night, guards from the Dark Kingdom had shown up in Arendelle, demanding that, if they didn't hand over the Whites, they'd be forced to search every nook and cranny for them, and should Arendelle be found to have harboured the Whites, it would be considered an act of war. So David and Snow did what any sensible person would do, they quickly packed up their bags, and with Emma in tow, left Arendelle.

They travelled all over the Enchanted Forest, staying where they could, and Emma's training was halted, for their survival was key. After 3 years of hiding around, they came across a motley group of outlaws and exiles who took them in. By that point, the Dark Kingdom was under a new regime, that of the Evil Queen's. No one knew what exactly happened, but this new monarch didn't exactly invoke feelings of friendliness and of being someone to be reasoned with.

No, they would continue to gather intelligence, and one day, remove the Evil Queen and reinstate the White family, with Emma taking the throne. So she continued her training, making sure she was nothing short of faultless in her technique, and a very skilled knight.

* * *

This was why, 5 years later, Emma was getting ready for battle. With the group of fugitives she had met all those years back, Emma had built a small but impressively competent army. While they trained, they had also built their reputation as a group of saviours, and Emma had become the White Knight, a symbol for hope. They had also made themselves the Dark Kingdom's most wanted criminals, for crimes against its Queen.

When Emma made her way inside the meeting tent, she wished her parents would've accompanied her, but they had decided to bow out due to their older age, confident that Emma would be able to handle things. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, from what Lancelot was able to find out," Red began to explain, "Evil-y likes sending others to do her dirty work. So all we have to do is create a diversion, and then with diminished forces, take her by storm."

Emma nodded along with the plan, but she had one burning question. "Evil-y?"

Red shrugged. "It was either that, or Queeny, you choose."

"Fair enough. And we weren't able to fish for more information on her?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Lancelot piped up, pushing himself up from the pole he was leaning up to walk closer to the table in the middle of the tent which had a map of the Dark Kingdom sprawled. "We tried to gather intelligence, but didn't get that far."

Emma nodded, and then prompted Red to continue explaining their plan. "So we figured the diversion would be to sic Anton on them, with Aurora to take point with a bow. Since he's more resistant, it would keep them busy until we get to the palace, and Aurora would prevent anyone from leaving. Tink and Nova can sprinkle the remaining fairy dust on remaining guards so they'll be immobilized, and we can storm the place."

So it was settled. They would attack in the afternoon. While they made their way closer to the outer edges of the kingdom, Emma looked around to the motley of warriors she had by her side. There were werewolves in Red and Graham, a giant in Anton, Tink and Nova were ousted fairies, there were warriors like Mulan and Lancelot, a princess named Aurora, and even three thieves who used to be part of a group called the Merry Men: Will, Little John, and Marian.

They were twelve strong, and even though they were very outnumbered, according to the reports claiming that the Evil Queen's army was hundreds strong, they were going at this with a plan. Rather than brute force, they would use strategy.

When they heard the loud stomp of Anton having grown back to his normal sized giant stature with the help of a magic mushroom, all they had to do was wait. And it didn't take long. Graham came bounding towards them, letting them know that the first wave of guards were distracted with Anton. It was time.

Rushing through the open field, Emma's old home was looming ever closer, but so was a second horde of guards.

"Get ready!" Emma exclaimed, extracting her now very real sword from its scabbard.

* * *

"Your Majesty," the head of her guard started, coming inside in a rush. "There's a contingent of outlaws rushing at the castle."

As Regina listened to Joseph's report, she grew increasingly annoyed. These simpletons never learned.

Meanwhile Joseph was continuing his report. "...and they're being led by the White Knight."

" _The_  White Knight?" Regina asked with a smirk. She had heard tale of the mysterious saviour who was trying to take Regina's kingdom. The rumours went as far as to say that they couldn't be killed. But Regina had always been one for testing theories out herself. "Tell Carla to prepare my armour."

"Y-Your Majesty?" Joseph asked, stuttering in his confusion. "You're going out into the fray?"

Regina kept from fully exploding in anger at what she was assuming Joseph was really asking. "Yes. Problem?"

"No! I'm just wondering if you wouldn't want to stay here..."

"And why would I do that, Joseph? If your answer includes the words: woman, delicate, unsuitable, or that your men are 'handling it', I would recommend that you don't answer."

"Yes, your Majesty, my apologies." Joseph quickly left to prevent his from saying anything more idiotic.

* * *

Emma and her army had their work cut out for them. Left and right there were Dark Guards brandishing their swords. The pixie dust they had sprinkled had served its purpose, but there were still too many of them, and they had run out of fairy dust. They just kept on showing up.

Suddenly, the air around them shifted.

"The Evil Queen's here!" Lancelot exclaimed, knocking a guard out with the hilt of his sword.

Emma turned her attention from the three men she was fighting, and through her visor, she saw the imposing monarch in all her very familiar glory. It couldn't be...

"Agh!" Emma hissed. In her distraction, she had left herself open for a guard to attack, getting a deep scratch in.  _Focus._  She had to focus. Disposing of the three guards she was fighting, she moved to get closer to the Evil Queen. She still couldn't believe that it might have been Regina all along.

What was worse, she wasn't sure it would even make a difference. She might not remember Emma, or her hatred might not spare childhood friends from her wrath.

"Hyah!" A guard had jumped up to take Marian by surprise, and she managed to scare the archer, getting too close for Marian to nock her bow properly, so Emma diverged her path to save her friend.

"I'll take care of her, you go help the others!" Emma ordered. Swinging her sword, she managed to block the incoming blade that would have sliced her friend in two. Unlike the army they were fighting. their general rule was to avoid killing, but if push came to shove, they would be exempted from following that order. Right now, Emma was thinking that nothing short of death would stop this warrior. It also didn't help that Emma kept glancing to locate Regina. Maybe if they could just talk...

"Oof!" Emma coughed as the faceless warrior slammed into her, drawing out her breath and making her stumble back a few steps. And again she let her distraction get the best of her.

Before she could right herself, she felt as though a gust of wind had completely blow her away. Flying through the air at breakneck speeds, Emma heard the wind rushing through her ears as the ground got increasingly closer. With a medley of sounds, Emma collided with the ground and the force of impact made her roll a bit. She was quite a fair distance from the fighting. It was quieter here.

She tried to stand up, but her body was bruising and hurt. Although her armour had thankfully taken the brunt of the impact, she still felt in no condition to fight. It also didn't help that the impact had mangled her armour so it was dented and therefore, harder to move.

Emma looked to her right at a soft whistling sound, and saw that the air there was turning purple. Magic. It was transporting someone to her. Regina.

But, it wasn't really Regina anymore, or at least, not the one she remembered. The Regina she knew had an aura of friendliness, and was approachable. This woman practically screamed power and intimidation. Unless this was all a facade. She had to hope it was, or else she was practically dead.

Trying to once more stand up, she found her efforts got her practically nowhere, and her audience of one began to give a cold laugh. "This is the revered White Knight? Forgive me for not being impressed, but you seem to be weak as a leaf. But I do appreciate the workout you gave my men and women, they were itching for a fight. Now, let's get this over with, shall we? I promise you a swift and relatively painless death."

Emma then felt something snaking by her, coiling around her body tightly until she was immobile. It was a tree branch a few paces north of where they were, and the bark was biting into her armour. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the air so she was vertical, arms bound to her side, legs flailing around pointlessly.

"Now, what would you prefer? Your heart crushed, or being killed by your own sword?" Regina asked, picking up the discarded sword on the ground. She twirled it around for a bit as she waited for an answer.

And Emma would have loved to give some kind of answer, to ask Regina for a chance to talk, but she found she could hardly manage to make wheezing and grunting sounds.

"Ooh, is the armour crushing you, dear? Allow me to remove your helmet, and we can even end with this mystery." A flick, and the helmet flew clean off, toppling over yonder.

Regina's eyes widened in recognition. Like Regina, she was older, her hair much longer, and her body bruised and battered, but she recognized her. "Emma," she breathed.

Eyes once more steeling in determination, Regina summoned a raven to her, and silently relayed a message. When she was done, she waved her hand and the branch loosened. Before it had fully let Emma go, Regina had taken hold of her arm and was calling forth the purple smoke.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared, Emma found herself to be inside the palace. She would've once more collapsed onto the ground if Regina's strong grip hadn't stopped the motion from continuing.

"Come on, let's get you lying down and out of this ridiculous armour."

So, she wasn't going to get killed? Emma wondered.

With a groan of satisfaction, Emma was now lying on a soft plush settee. Regina was pulling an armchair closer, and she sat down to Emma's right. "Your armour is in quite a state, so this might hurt. I won't take it off with magic because it would only cause you more pain."

She definitely was going to live another day, if Regina was worried about preventing her from suffering more pain.

Clearing her throat, she tried to voice one of the million questions she had running through her mind, but managed nothing more than a pitiful squeal. Regina stopped in the middle of undoing the clasps of her right gauntlet at the sounds. "Right, water."

Another movement of her hand, and a glass of water was now in Regina's hand. "Drink up."

The glass was tipped into Emma's mouth, and she drank greedily. Once the cup was empty, it was removed. "Thanks," she ground out.

Regina merely gave a brusque nod, setting the cup down nearby.

"So," Emma began, her voice returning to her. "It's been a while, huh?"

"14 years," Regina responded, returning to her removal of Emma's armour.

"Yeah, and you've been building quite a reputation," Emma continued.

"Yes well, I'm the Queen, so I suppose it comes with the territory." Emma's right gauntlet came off, and Emma flexed her fingers, glad for the freedom.

"You know, you don't have to be?"

Regina paused, hand on Emma's left wrist to pull it closer to where she was sitting. "Don't have to be what?"

"This," Emma gestured vaguely to Regina with her right hand.

"You'll have to be more specific, dear," Regina responded, hands coming to a rest on Emma's steel clad chest.

"You don't have to be intimidating, Regina. You can be a benevolent ruler."

"And who says I want to be one?" Regina haughtily asked, removing the left gauntlet.

Emma spluttered. "Why wouldn't you? I mean, why do you want everyone to fear you and be all intimidating?"

"Because everyone does what I say, and apart from your band of idiots, no one generally attacks. I have respect."

The blonde snorted. "That's not respect, Regina, that's pure fear. A  _kind_  queen has respect in spades. Who even taught you otherwise?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "My mother."

"Ah yes, the lady that punished you for acting like a kid. She was a real charmer...or is she still around?"

"No, apparently the Dark One had a bone to pick with her, and he spirited her away," Regina explained, moving to undo the vambraces. "That was 7 years ago, and I've been ruling since then."

Emma gave a noncommittal hum. "Still, instilling fear doesn't make a good queen."

Regina scoffed. "Because your grandfather was a wonderful king?"

"No, he was a weirdo," Emma countered, scrunching her nose. Or it might have been because Regina was trying to undo the couter, and it was cutting painfully into her elbows. "But two wrongs don't make a right, Regina. There are plenty of monarchs out there who rule through kindness. Just try and see how it goes."

Now Regina began to laugh. "This isn't a dress, Emma, I can't just change and expect people to go along with it. If you want a kingdom with a kind monarch, go somewhere else and leave this kingdom alone. Should I decide to change, it has to be for the long run. And I am not going to lose this kingdom just because you say so."

"Then let me rule it. It's my kingdom anyway, so- OW!"

Regina had stopped in the middle of removing her right rerebrace, squeezing it just so to cause Emma pain by her upper arm. "Excuse me? You are sorely mistaken if you think I am going to give up  _my_  kingdom just because the prodigal princess is here. My mother might have been a manipulative bitch, but that document, transferring the kingdom to my mother, and me when the time came is perfectly legal and valid. So  _I_  am the ruler of this kingdom by every right, and though I might not be the most well-liked leader, I know how to lead this kingdom. Do you have any idea how to do it? Or were you just planning on taking it by force from my hands and leading it back to ruin?"

Emma's eyes widened and she shook her head profusely. "No! And okay, perhaps that wasn't the best suggestion. It's just that, for the longest time I was told that I would take the kingdom back and bring it to a golden age, be the saviour of the White Kingdom, but you're right, I have no idea how to run a kingdom."

Seeming satisfied with Emma's response, Regina continued to undo the armour. They stayed in silence for a while, before Regina asked, "Where have you been all these years anyway?"

So Emma explained, while her pauldrons and subsequently the greaves were removed, about her adventures around the Enchanted Forest after running away from Arendelle. She told Regina of her training, of becoming a knight like she had said she would, all those years ago.

"Maybe, rather than take the kingdom from you, I could be your knight, just like I promised, and protect you," Emma smiled, raising her hips so Regina could remove her tassets.

"Well you certainly would be a step up from Joseph who, for all his competence, is a misogynistic bastard, and I would want nothing more than to be rid of him."

Emma blinked a bit at Regina's swearing, but she supposed that her Queenly composure didn't prevent her violent nature from blooming, and it went hand in hand with crude language.

"But before I consider handing it off to you, do you have any military training? Or would I have more success handing it off to a chipmunk?"

"Hey! I am totally competent. Sure I might not have any formal training, but I have had lessons from the best. Besides, I'm sure you're not clueless on the subject, so you can always help me if I'm about to make a mistake."

Regina gave a small chuckle at hearing that. "First let's get this armour out of you and heal you so you are at least capable of lifting a sword, and then we'll see what's in store."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be up tomorrow! I'd have continued it a bit further, but I've got a migraine the size of a small country [plus twitchy eye returned with a vengeance], so this will be it for today.
> 
> Just to clarify 'cause some reviews were alluding to it: Leopold in this story didn't lay a finger on Regina. That's not to say he wasn't still a sleazebag, but Cora just used him to transfer the kingdom over to her before she pulverized him.
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are of this so far!


	3. I'll be there for you don't you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the home stretch! Apologies for the delay!
> 
> Sorry I haven't been responding to reviews, I'll get around to them after I finish this!
> 
> But to the guest who said: "Emma wouldn't be a "White" because that's not her father's name." I just want to clarify that I never said Emma's name was Emma White. In fact, in this story, and in the show, most people don't have a last name? Except for Snow, but really it could all be her first name the same way her curse name was Mary Margaret, but semantics.
> 
> What I wanted to get at was that the kingdom Emma was living in belongs to her maternal grandfather who, to the best of my knowledge and for the purposes of this story, was a White. Now, with that in mind, I decided that the family would be considered as 'the Whites', and Emma as the "White child", because they live and are the royal family in the White kingdom. So David, even if he was the 'man of the family' or however it goes, resides in the White Kingdom and would probably be known as "Prince David of the White Kingdom", ipso ergo: a White.
> 
> Or at least that's my logic of it, feel free to disagree.

By the time Regina had removed the breastplate - the final piece of armour - she was torn on what to do. When she had removed Emma's helmet and uncovered who she really was, her first feeling was guilt. Guilt for having hurt her childhood friend as such. She knew she probably shouldn't have cast such a strong spell to send the White Knight flying, but she generally had very little interest in dealing with rebels who thought they could rule her kingdom better, so she wasn't aiming for mercy.

After she found out, she had rushed to put a stop to the fighting, telling her guards via a raven that they should cease their attack, but make sure to not allow the renegades to cause a coup, or even reach the castle. And now she had been trying to remove Emma's armour so she could heal her, but their conversation had taken a sharp turn when Emma had said that she could take over the kingdom, or that Regina could try to become a benevolent ruler.

Sure she might not enjoy having people run away or stammer whenever she appeared, but she had respect. Or so she thought until Emma told her that that was pure fear. She supposed that it made sense. But she  _couldn't_  just change, could she? Did she even want to, or was she just accepting Emma's feelings as her own in the heat of the moment?

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little bit out of it. If you want to just take me back outside, I'm sure my friends can patch me up-"

"Nonsense," Regina cut in, preparing her hands to sweep over Emma's body and heal. "I was just thinking."

"Should I ask what about, or should I just keep quiet?"

Regina was tempted to tell Emma the latter, that she would figure it out on her own, but seeing Emma's well-meaning curiosity plain in her face made her rethink. "I'm considering what you told me earlier, about how I could become a benevolent leader."

"Okay," Emma said, prompting her to continue.

She first began the healing process before she started speaking again. "What you said resonated with me, and while I can understand where you're coming from, I don't believe that becoming this unrealistically generous leader would make things better. If anything, it might make people think I am weak, and they might try to screw me over. I will certainly not allow for that to happen. I might fly off the handle from time to time because I'm overwhelmed, but right now, it's my only option."

Emma didn't respond at first, the feeling of relief as her bruises were quickly healing making her relax, and her eyes close. When she did open her eyes, she frowned, and grabbed at Regina's hands. "Hey, stop, stop."

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, confused as to why she had to stop.

Emma nodded. "You're exerting yourself too much." When Regina was about to protest and say otherwise, she added, "You're pale, Regina; it's okay, you don't have to heal me all the way, like this is fine."

"But-"

"Regina, it's  _fine_ ," Emma reassured her, gently squeezing her hands.

So Regina conceded to stop, since truth be told, she was feeling a bit woozy. "You should probably get a message to your little group, they're bound to try and storm the place and save you from me."

Emma agreed, so Regina brought a piece of parchment and a quill on top of a hardcover book for her to write.

"I'd recommend you include something that assures them that it's you writing this, not me making you write this under duress."

"Yeah, makes sense." After a few minutes, the letter was ready.

Regina couldn't help herself but to glance through the letter, and frowned at a word. "Evil-y? Is that supposed to be me?"

Emma merely shrugged. "We talked about it this morning, so it works to assure them it's me. I'm pretty sure that if you were trying to write something or had me fearing for my life as I wrote this with you reading over my shoulder, it'd definitely not include 'evil-y'."

"Fair enough," Regina conceded with a smile.

Emma returned the smile in kind, and then said, "And to what you were saying before, maybe this can work."

"And how do you propose that?"

"Well, think about it. I become your knight, I will protect you, and be by your side. You would make sure I'm not screwing over your military, and I could help you from flying off the handle. Who knows, maybe after time, you could naturally turn benevolent," Emma explained with an easy grin.

Regina considered it, and nodded her agreement.

* * *

So it was decided. The next day, when Emma was feeling better, she was officially sworn in as Regina's right hand, her own personal knight. That afternoon, she went to visit her friends, who were recuperating, though thankfully no one had any serious injuries. She told them what had happened, and offered them a place in the kingdom, to fight alongside her as her top officers, and most of them agreed.

Aurora however, decided that she wasn't cut out for an actual army, and Mulan decided she's accompany her - "she needs protection!" - as they would continue travelling for a new home. The fairies also turned down the offer, since they were quite helpless without any of their dust, but they did decide to stay in the palace, helping around.

Emma also sent a letter to her parents, letting them know that they had a home waiting in their old kingdom, and that Regina was removing the decree of their banishment.

About a week later, Emma was having a fitting for her new and improved armour. Once it was done, she strolled over to Regina's study, and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Regina turned and let her eye appreciatively roam over her knight's new armour. "Much better. Does it feel comfortable?"

"Yeah, especially when it's not all dented from flying around because I got magically thrown halfway across the kingdom," Emma jested.

"Oh honestly, I did not fling you that far away," Regina huffed.

Emma chuckled and then murmured, "My body would protest and say otherwise, my Queen,"

They had subtly been flirting back and forth for the past week, to the point that Red had told Emma that if she didn't make a move and kiss Regina, she would either make them kiss each other, or she'd take Regina for herself.

"I doubt it, your body is fully healed, I made sure of it," Regina countered haughtily.

"Hmmm nope, pretty sure there's still one part still not satisfactory."

Regina knew she was probably falling for some kind of prank, but if she was honest, she didn't mind having this playfulness. Emma being around had changed her dynamic and outlook so much. Everything felt brighter and more energetic, she even had the energy to deal with more of her citizens and their issues. "Alright, I'll bite, what part still needs healing?"

"It's on my face, can you guess where?" Emma coyly asked. Much of Emma's bravado went down the drain when Regina decided that she had to investigate by cupping Emma's cheeks, and carefully take inventory by letting her eyes roam all over her face, their noses mere inches from the other.

"Everything looks fine, Emma."

"Really? Because my lips were feeling pretty bad, they're kinda bruised..."

Now Regina understood everything, but she wasn't going to let Emma win that easily. Keeping her face impassive, she demurely stated, "Oh really? Perhaps you've been kissing too many people lately."

Emma groaned. "Seriously Regina?

"I would certainly hope not, I'd expect my knight to have a little bit more class, and not kiss every woman who threw herself at her."

"Of course not, my Queen, you know I am only loyal to you."

Regina grinned, bringing their faces closer together. When their lips were about to touch, she breathed, "good," before they kissed.

It was as magical as they could have imagined, without the awkwardness of their first accidental kiss all those years ago.

When they broke apart, Emma smirked. "I knew you liked me back."

Regina's answer was to playfully shove her shoulder. "You are a tease."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Oh? I thought you were here to be my knight."

Emma just waved it off. "That's the official reason."

"And the non-official reason?" Regina asked.

"To be by your side, and protect you forever, just like I promised you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of this story!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this!
> 
> Now I'll go back to writing more one-shots!
> 
> Let me know if you liked this!


End file.
